Christmas with the Halliwells
by Pholefan
Summary: This is a Christmas story about the Halliwell sisters and their boyfriends!
1. Christmas shopping at its best!

A Christmas story…

December, the most festive month of the year has finally arrived. The weather is cold enough to snow and everyone is in a celebrating mood. Shopping and decorating is at its peak. Everyone is preparing their house for the Holidays and the Halliwells are no exception!

"Girls and boys! Let's go!" Prue Halliwell called to her sisters and their guys to go for their Christmas shopping.

"We're coming!" Phoebe Halliwell the youngest sister answered from upstairs still putting the final touches of her make-up.

"Cole! Come on, Prue is waiting!" Phoebe said to her boyfriend, Cole Turner.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Ok, let's go!" Cole answered to her and they both descended the stairs of the Halliwell Manor. Piper Halliwell and her long-time boyfriend were already downstairs waiting with Prue.

"At last, we can leave now!" Prue said and everyone left to go to the mall.

* * *

At the mall...

"Girls, we are going to get some coffee. Do you want some?" Leo said.

"No, thank you." Piper answered to him.

"Neither do I." Phoebe said.

"I'm good." Prue said too.

"Where do you want to meet you?" Cole asked.

"We want to do some shopping before we go to buy a Christmas tree. So what do you say we meet here in an hour? Phoebe asked.

"Yeah ok." Cole said, gave her a quick kiss and left along with Leo.

"Good call Pheebs. I want to buy a surprise Christmas present to Leo!" Piper told her.

"I want to buy one to Cole, too!" Phoebe smiled.

"Oh! You're so lucky my sisters!" Prue said.

"Don't worry Prue! Mr. Right is somewhere waiting for you!" Piper reassured her.

"Yeah, but where?" Prue wondered, "Anyway, let's go."

First they went to a shop with various gifts.

"Look at that!" Phoebe said.

"It is so cute!" Prue said.

"And so romantic!" Piper added.

It was a little red pillow with a penguin holding a paper that said,

"_You're my penguin!"_ with a little heart at the bottom.

"I have heard that penguins have only one partner in their whole life. Their love is forever!" Piper said with a big smile.

"Aw! Ok, I'm so getting this for Cole!!" Phoebe said enthusiastically and grabbed the cute pillow.

"I love this card! Listen!

"_My heart for you will never break. My smile for you will never fade. My love for you will never end. I love you."_

Piper said with loving feelings.

"So true, isn't it Piper?" Prue asked Piper smiling.

"Oh, yeah! So true! I love Leo so much!"

"So sweet!"

"Listen to this one!

"_The experts say that sex each day is the answer to recreation."_

Phoebe read and they started laughing.

"You know, I think that it has a point!" Phoebe said playfully laughing.

"Oh, do ya?" Prue laughed.

"Anyway, we still have so many things to get and so little time. So, let's go!" Piper stated.

Meanwhile Cole and Leo got coffee and now they were walking.

"Now that we aren't with the girls I want to buy something to Phoebe." Cole told Leo.

"Ok, I have already bought Piper a necklace. So I'm good." Leo replied.

"I know she loves music and especially guitars, so I was thinking to get her a nice guitar."

"Cool. I know the perfect store for that and it's in this floor."

After some minutes Cole and Leo were in the store.

"I want this guitar with a name written here." Cole said to the salesman.

"Ok, but it is going to cost you more."

"No problem." Cole said simply.

"It is going to be ready on Friday."

"Good. I want you to write Phoebe and carve a heart too."

"I think that she's going to love your present!" Leo said.

"Yeah? I hope so!" Cole said with a smile.

It was a beautiful wooden guitar and with Cole's additions, it would soon have a big heart on the bottom left and on the bottom right it would say _Phoebe_.

"I want to buy a card too." Cole added.

"Me too."

"This one has a variety of gifts and cards." Leo said.

"You know this place like the palm of your hand!" Cole said and laughed.

"Well, I have come a million times here with Piper." Leo said and laughed as they entered the store.

"What about this one?" Cole said and started reading, "Merry Christmas my love!"

"Too simple!" Leo said.

"Yeah, but it gets to the point!" Cole said and Leo looked at him with a disapproving look.

"Ok! Um... Here _"Let us fly you & I to a place where stays none else"_ and there is a couple sitting on a bench and it's snowing." Cole said.

"I'm going to take this one!" Leo said and grabbed the card from Cole's hands.

"Whatever! Oh! Listen to this one!

"_The experts say that sex each day is the answer to recreation."_

Cole said with a smile and Leo looked at him.

"Don't care what you say, but I'm buying this one!" Cole said and laughed. Leo laughed too, then they paid for their cards and left.

The guys had finished their Christmas shopping, but the girls were still looking for presents for their boyfriends.

"One hour has passed!" Prue said.

"But we are not ready yet!" Phoebe said.

"We are ready Phoebe, you are picky!" Piper told her.

"I want to find something great for Cole, except for the cute penguin pillow!" Phoebe said.

"What would Cole need and like?" Prue asked.

"Oh! I know! I'm gonna get him a nice perfume!" Phoebe exclaimed.

After half an hour the girls had finished and went to the spot where they would meet with Leo and Cole. Piper had bought Leo an expensive sweater, Phoebe a perfume and Prue one little black dress for herself.

"At last, you're here!" Cole told them.

"Sorry you guys, I guess we lost track of time." Phoebe said and looked at their hands holding bags.

"What did you get?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"Why?" Cole questioned her and got closer to her.

"Just being curious." Phoebe told him and smiled.

"We'd better get going to the Christmas store." Prue interrupted them and they started walking.

"Do you like this tree?" Prue asked Piper.

"It's nice, but that one is thicker."

"Yeah, but it's shorter."

"Maybe the others found something."

"But where are they? I don't see them."

"Oh! There they are!" Piper pointed at Phoebe, Cole and Leo and walked towards them.

"Did you find anything?" Piper asked them.

"Well, I like this one, but the guys don't. I don't understand why! It is so cool!" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe it is pink!" Cole exclaimed and Piper laughed.

"So? It's different and very beautiful." Phoebe answered joyfully.

"Maybe you should take it for your bedroom!" Piper said with a big smile looking at Phoebe and then at Cole. Cole widened his eyes.

"Maybe I will!" Phoebe smiled and looked at Piper.

"Honey, it's very big!" Cole tried to talk her out of it. He was a demon and pink was not his color at all!

"They might have it in a smaller size. I'm going to ask the salesman." Phoebe told him and went to ask.

"Thank you Piper!" Cole told her ironically.

"You're welcome!" Piper told him and laughed.

"Ok, but we still need to find a tree." Leo reminded them.

"Right, baby." Piper told him and Prue joined them.

"I think I found our tree!" Prue said cheerfully.

* * *

"I am so tired!" Phoebe stated.

"Tell me about it!" Prue said.

"When are we going to trim the tree?" Leo asked.

"Definitely not now!" Piper said.

"Yeah!" Prue and Phoebe said in union.

Leo carried the tree and settled it down in the living room. Cole was holding the smaller pink tree.

"Let's get this upstairs!" Phoebe exclaimed referring to the smaller tree.

"Right." Cole said.

"It's sooo cute!" Phoebe said as Cole let down the tree in their bedroom.

"Really?" Cole asked her.

"Of course! Come on, baby!" Phoebe told him and hugged him. Cole smiled to her.

"I think you are cuter!" Cole told her with a sweet voice.

"Awww!" Phoebe exclaimed, "You're so sweet." She added.

"I love you." Cole stated.

"I love you more!"

"No, I love you more!"

"No way!" Phoebe said and Cole started tickling her. "Stop it!" She said in between laughs.

"No, I am not!" He told her as he was laughing, pushed her down on the bed and kissed her.

* * *

Merry Christmas!!! I wish you all the best! I hope you have a fantastic time during the Holidays! This is my Christmasy Charmed story. I hope you like what you read, cause there's more to come! xo


	2. Happy Christmas or

The next morning everyone was eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Do you want to trim the tree in the evening?" Piper asked.

"Yeah!" Phoebe and Prue said.

"I hope that we won't have any special 'visitors'." Cole said.

"Stop it! Do not jinx it!" Piper told him.

"No, I think it's good that Cole brought this up. We have to keep that in mind, cause let's face it, demons attack us on a daily bases." Prue insisted and Piper sighed.

"Yeah, but we won't let it spoil our Christmas!" Phoebe cheered them up.

"Right." Leo agreed.

"Cole, do you want to trim our pretty Christmas tree after we finish breakfast?" Phoebe told him and smiled.

"Sure." Cole answered.

* * *

"Here are the decorations!" Phoebe said to Cole.

"Black balls?" Cole asked surprised.

"Yeah, for you!" Phoebe winked at him and they both smiled.

"I'll put some Christmas music on." Phoebe said, but someone shimmered in the room and threw a fireball towards Phoebe.

"Phoebe! Watch out!" Cole shouted and Phoebe ducked the fireball, which burned the stereo. Cole threw the demon an energy ball and vanquished him.

"Oh God!" Phoebe said angrily.

"Are you ok?" Cole asked her worried.

"Yes I am, but the stereo is not! You had to jinx it, didn't you?"

"Well, it's not my fault." Cole said, but thought about it again, "Or maybe it is." Cole said and looked down.

"What? Baby, of course it's not your fault!" Phoebe told him surprised, "I didn't mean it that wa…" She told him, but he interrupted her.

"Maybe I should leave." Cole stated looking down.

"What?" Phoebe cried again, "Why?"

"He was a bounty hunter looking for me. More are to come and I know that you love

Christmas and I want you to have a great time demon free." Cole finished.

"No! Listen, I've told you that I don't care about the demons that might come after you and you said that you wouldn't leave me again. Besides, I won't enjoy Christmas if you aren't here!" Phoebe told him frustrated.

"But, Phoebe…."

"No, I don't wanna hear it." Phoebe told him and turned her back to him.

Cole paced towards her and placed his arms around her waist and whispered to her ears,

"Please Phoebe. I want you to be safe."

Phoebe turned around, "Are you kidding me? Whether you are here or not, it doesn't change the fact that demons will keep on attacking."

"Maybe, but he tracked me down here and that means that more demons will come. I should move so they can lose me again." Cole tried to explain.

Phoebe looked at him and shook her head, "Perhaps he didn't come for you. He threw the fireball at me."

"It would be better if I left for a while." Cole told her again.

"For how long?" Phoebe asked him with a sad face.

"I… I don't know." Cole told her.

"Cole, I…"

"Sh… I'll try to return before Christmas." Cole told her and caressed her cheek.

"Cole today is the 20th of December! Do you think you'll be away for 5 whole days?!" Phoebe asked exasperated.

"I don't know." Cole told her and smiled lightly and a tear fell from Phoebe's eye.

"No, no, no! Don't cry, please!" Cole begged her, "I don't want you to cry." He added and hugged her tightly.

Suddenly another demon shimmered in the room.

"Belthazor hugging a witch?" The demon said surprised and laughed.

"Patsifiko." Cole said and looked at him with hate. Phoebe got startled and Cole let her out of his grip.

"You know him?" Phoebe asked scared.

"What's the matter little witch? Scared, are we?" Patsifiko asked her.

"Leave her out of this." Cole warned him.

"Or else?" Patsifiko asked ironically and Cole threw at him an energy bolt and he fell down, but didn't got vanquished.

Before he got up Cole shimmered Phoebe downstairs.

"What happened?" Piper said anxiously as they had heard strange noises from upstairs.

"A demon is upstairs!" Phoebe said scared

"I love you." Cole told her quickly.

"Cole wh…?" Phoebe started, but Cole had already shimmered out.

"Cole!!!!! No!!" Phoebe yelled.

"Did the demon hurt you?" Prue asked, but Phoebe ran upstairs to her room.

"Wait!" Piper yelled.

"Phoebe!" Prue shouted.

"Let's go!" Piper said and ran upstairs. Phoebe opened her bedroom door.

"Cole?" Phoebe called him.

"Phoebe, are they here?" Prue asked her.

"No." Phoebe said overwhelmed, "Where did they go?" Phoebe was on the verge of crying.

A few minutes ago Cole and Phoebe were going to trim their first Christmas tree together. They were so happy and suddenly everything fell apart. Two demons had ruined everything. Cole was about to leave and he indeed left, but no one knows where he is or how he is.

* * *

Cliffhanger!!!!! hihihi

Hi! I hope you have the best time during the Holidays! I know that some people have read the story, but I don't know if they liked it, cause they didn't review it... Please, just let me know what you think! Drop me even a word! Thank you! xO


End file.
